「E S P E R A R」
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Victor y Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki estaban esperando... [VICTUURI] [Drabble, Fluffy] [OmegaVerse, Mpreg]
1. Esperar

**[Esperar...]**

 **.**

 **By. Zoey Namine**

 **.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él había despertado con las tímidas caricias de los rayos solares en su piel, y nada más inspirar el aire una enorme sonrisa brillante y sincera, el aroma de su marido era la droga que Víctor jamás se cansaría de disfrutar. Rápidamente llevó su mirada hasta su izquierda, donde su pareja se encontraba felizmente dormido, acurrucado entre las tantas sábanas y almohadones que conformaban su nido.

Había muchas cosas que Víctor no comprendía, entre ellas el cómo su Yuuri podía lucir tan hermoso, aun cuando su cabello estuviera desordenado, su boca estuviera abierta y un hilo de baba corriera hasta deslizarse por su mentón y así llegar a la almohada. Por supuesto, Víctor era un hombre que prefería enamorarse del momento, así que para él disfrutar la visión de su esposo era mejor que nada.

Una visión de la perfección y belleza absoluta.

El pentacampeón y leyenda viviente del patinaje sobre hielo suspiró como el enamorado que era y se acercó a su esposo para envolverlo entre sus brazos y ahogarse en su dulce aroma herbal con toques de crema láctea. Y su mano acarició el vientre de su esposo y por fin cayó en cuenta que la fragancia natural de Yuuri nunca tuvo ese aroma de crema.

Entonces, Víctor Aleksandrovich Nikiforov de Katsuki no pudo creerlo.

Nikiforov de Katsuki acercó ensimismado una mano a la curiosa curva, incapaz de creer lo que significaba. El calorcito agradable de la piel contraría fue una compensación extra a su toque y la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico jadeó incrédulo mientras acariciaba lentamente el vientre de su Omega. El Alfa buscó con la vista la cara de su durmiente pareja, sereno sobre la cómoda almohada y suspirando en sueños tranquilos. El corazón de Víctor latió con rapidez en su pecho, respondiendo a la inmensidad de las emociones que su pareja provocaba en él.

—Y-Yuuri...—Lo llamó quedito al mundo consiente, la voz temblándole en un murmullo. Katsuki de Nikiforov permaneció impune suspirando con tranquilidad. El platinado insistió, más fuerte—Yuuri, despierta moya lyubov, Yuuri...

Esta vez Yuuri se removió entre las sábanas arrugando adorablemente su naricita perfilada, y Víctor se sintió ahogado de amor ante ese gesto, no había nadie en el mundo que amara tanto esa naricita como él, Yuuri apretó suavemente los parpados y los entreabrió con pereza y confusión.

—Umm... ¿V-Victoru?—Llamó más dormido que despierto, su voz ronca y pastosa. Víctor se apresuró a llamar la atención de su pareja antes de que éste volviera a los brazos de Morfeo y fuese imposible volverlo a despertar.

—Solnechnyy, despierta—Besó con labios temblorosos de emoción la frente de su Omega. Yuuri comenzó a espabilarse lentamente, incapaz de comprender los sentimientos que su esposo le transmitía a través del lazo que los unía como pareja.

—Victoru—Preguntó ya más consciente y olfateando fuertemente el aroma de su Alfa en busca de respuestas. Víctor atrajo al japonés en un abrazo, asegurándose de volver a acariciar el vientre levemente prominente de Yuuri. Escondió la cara en medio del hombro y cuello de su esposo, aspirando su dulce aroma y mareándose de gusto.

—Oh, Yuuri. Mi Yuuri...

Para estos momentos Yuuri ya estaba un poco nervioso.

—Victoru ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yuuri, estás embarazado...

Katsuki de Nikiforov parpadeó en respuesta y luego arqueó una oscura ceja—Umm, sí... Tú ayudaste.

El Alfa ahogó un gemido agudo contra el cuello desnudo de su marido. La sorpresa emotiva en sus facciones—No puedo creerlo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Yuuri resopló una risita y besó la corona de la cabeza de su hermoso Alfa.—Victoru, tú mismo me compraste la prueba de embarazo, fuiste el primero en saberlo, aun antes que yo—Rememoró casi tres semanas atrás cuando su nervioso marido le había arrancado la prueba de sus temblorosas manos incluso antes de que él mismo hubiera visto el resultado luego de que pasaran los diez minutos más largos de toda su vida.

—Y aún así no puedo creer que un mini-tu se esté formando aquí—Víctor rogaba porque su bebé fuera la copia exacta de su Omega. Hizo un movimiento lento donde colocó a Yuuri sobre las sábanas y su cara se dirigió al vientre de su omega, ofreció besos llenos de adoración—Hola, bebé... Soy papá.

—No creo que pueda escucharte aún, papá—Yuuri observó con adoración a su marido y acarició su lacio y fragante cabello plateado—Yo quiero que sea un mini-tu, anata.

—Entonces no sería un cachorrito lindo—Puchereó el Alfa.

— No, será un cachorrito precioso—Acarició con sus dedos ásperos los pómulos de su pareja, una sonrisa cariñosa bailando en sus labios. Víctor sintió que se enamoraba aún más de ese hombre.

Ambos se acercaron en un beso amoroso, lleno de felicidad y esperanza.

Ellos estaban esperando.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Am, creo que después de no escribir en mucho tiempo decidí hacer esto, creo que solo quería volver a escribir algo de fluff, espero que les haya gustado :3**


	2. Extra: Así comenzó, así terminó

**Extra.**

 **Así comenzó, así terminó.**

* * *

.

.

Si había algo que Victor Nikiforov amaba de su cuerpo era la marca de enlace ubicada entre su hombro derecho y el cuello. Cada mañana sin falta admirarla era una ley autoimpuesta luego de haberse enlazado a su pareja. Era la cuarta actividad pendiente en su rutina diaria.

Una marca de enlace era un símbolo de unión y fidelidad entre dos compañeros, los ataba al otro mediante un lazo emocional inconmensurable e implacable. Y que ambos compañeros portaran la marca del otro era sinónimo de entero amor, confianza, aceptación e igualdad. Usualmente solo aquellos que fueran destinados llevaban a cabo esta práctica, porque se sabían uno para el otro y no había nadie que pudiera separarlos.

Su mordida era pequeña, detalló Victor mientras la acariciaba por milésima vez, los dientes delanteros y molares apenas permanecían marcados en la piel, los más resaltantes era las cicatrices de los caninos; Cuatro graciosos y espléndidos hoyuelos estaban presentes, perfectamente alineados en la cicatriz permanente de unión.

Victor sonrió embobado al espejo. Su lindo Yuuri se aseguró en hacerla en un lugar lo suficientemente resaltante, mordiendo con sus colmillos finos y pequeños en esa zona sensible de su cuerpo, donde se ubicaba la mayor cantidad de glándulas de olor en su cuerpo. Su esposo siempre mostró su lado posesivo y celosos con pequeños detalles, que su marca hubiera sido hecha en su lugar tan despampanante era la firme prueba de ello.

El ruso no puedo evitar pensar en la noche en la que se enlazaron; hace cuatro años atrás, justo después de su boda, en el clímax de la primera sección carnal de amor de su vida de casados. Dejándose llevar por los instintos alterados por el sexo y el reconocimiento de una pareja compatible y amada.

De ambos, Victor hizo la primera marca, mordiendo sin piedad la nuca desnuda del japonés cuando su nudo quedó atorado en las carnes calientes y estrechas, embriagado con su aroma a vainilla y nata abrazado con lujuria y excitación. Yuuri lo mordió momentos más tarde, impulsado por saberse siendo anudado e impregnado, dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el ruso y acercó su boquita roja y babeante al cuello, donde el olor exótico a mango y rosas se hacía más intenso y desgarró la piel hasta hacer sangre.

Sonriendo satisfecho y enamoradizo, terminó sus actividades en el baño. Sintiéndose de pronto muy necesitado por ver a su pareja. Salió del cuarto de los azulejos y emprendió camino a su habitación. Sonrió encantado mientras se bebía con la mirada la escena de su amado Yuuri sentado contra el espaldar de la gran cama llena de mantas y almohadas, y el bultito pequeño e inquieto entre sus brazos tenía en ese momento toda la atención del Omega. Valerik Nikiforov, su primogénito de apenas días de nacido amamantaba con insistente gusto y apetito del pecho de su madre, quien lo arrullaba con cariño y adoración.

El Alfa de Victor se sintió satisfecho con la vista de su pequeña familia e inhaló fuertemente, embriagado y manso ante las dulces feromonas maternas y el olor a recién nacido flotantes en el aire. Desde su lugar al lado izquierdo en la cama Marron, su caniche mascota, movió la cola dándole la bienvenida de nuevo.

—¿Anata?—El agudo sentido del olfato de Yuuri le avisó del retorno de su compañero. El Alfa tarareó cariñosamente su respuesta y caminó hasta el nido, tomó asiento en la orilla y se inclinó para besar cariñosamente la frente a su pareja y acariciar la pelusita oscura que era el cabello de su cachorro, el infante había dejado de ser tan insistente, su hambre satisfecha y el sueño apoderándose de él.

—¿Sabes, Zolotse? Voy a extrañar ser yo quien te quite el pecho—Yuuri rio entre dientes, y besó con consolador cariño la mejilla de su Alfa.

—Tal vez cuando Akachan comience a tomar fórmula tendrás tu oportunidad—Susurró tranquilamente Yuuri, retirando a un durmiente Valerik de su pecho y palmeó suavemente su espalda para sacarles los gases, luego se inclinó lentamente para dejar al pequeño bebé boca abajo sobre su espacio descubierto en la cama.

Yuuri ronroneó contento a la vista de su precioso cachorro dormido, sintiéndose a salvo, cálido y amado. Todos sus sentimientos fueron transmitidos a su Alfa mediante su lazo, y Victor gruñó contento mientras besaba con adoración la marca expuesta en la nuca del japonés.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Realmente no esperé que este pequeño drabble gustara tanto, así que decidí sacar este pequeño extra. Realmente estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado, les doy las gracias 3**_

 _ **También hace referencia a un pequeño two-shot que publicaré cuando tome valor y que puede ser una versión pecaminosa de este fluff. Jaja, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo por leer.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos 3**_


	3. Extra 2: Estuche

_Ubicado entre [Esperar...] y el primer extra._

 _._

* * *

 **Extra 2: ESTUCHE.**

 **.**

* * *

—Victor, anata ¿Puedes buscarme mi estuche de anteojos, por favor?—Yuuri envió una serie de coquetas pestañadas para remarcar sus acuosos ojos de cachorro. Victor casi se derritió en su lugar en el sofá.

—Por supuesto, Zolotse, ¿Dónde está?—Para él era imposible negar algo a Yuuri, sobre todo cuando su precioso esposo reposaba perezosamente en el sofá, luciendo su vientre redondo y pesado de cuatro meses.

—En el velador—Victor se levantó diligentemente de su lugar en dirección a su habitación—Gracias, cariño.

El platinado no tardó mucho, el estuche de color beige se encontraba justo en el velador izquierdo junto a la cama. Volvió a la sala solo para encontrar al japonés devorando felizmente un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. La vista de su esposo embarazado, sano, feliz y con todas las necesidades cubiertas le hizo gruñir con complacencia. Yuuri sonrió encantador al retorno de su esposo, las mejillas llenas de migas oscuras.

El ruso sonrió bobamente, totalmente enamorado y rendido ante esos brillantes ojos castaños. Besó su frente con cariño y tendió el pedido. Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, con una sonricita sospechosa y luego llevó su mano dramaticamente a su frente.

—¿Puedes abrirlo por mi, amor? Estoy tan cansado, estoy embarazado.

Victor entornó los ojos divertido—Pobre cosita arruinada—Yuuri dejó escapar unas risillas emocionadas y se mordió los labios.

El hombre de ojos celestes acomodó la cajita protectora entre sus manos, para luego abrirla sin mucho interés y así extraer los anteojos de su consentido esposo; Para su sorpresa un diminuto par de manoplas celestes fue lo que encontró en su interior junto a una pequeña notita escrita en un torpe ruso. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de la emoción y las lágrimas felices no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Vamos a tener un niño?!

Yuuri se carcajeó ante la mirada estupefacta de su marido y acarició su vientre con amor antes de ser rodeado por su entusiasta marido.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Un pequeño drabble sorpresa.**_

 _ **Espero les guste, besos.**_

 _ **Zoey Namine.**_


	4. Extra 3: En sus brazos

**Extra:**

 _ **En sus brazos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Yuuri? Despierta, malysh, ya es de día—Victor Nikiforov llamó a su dormido marido con cariño. Yuuri Katsuki de Nikiforov se acurrucó entre las sábanas antes de fruncir adorablemente el ceño y comenzar a abrir los ojos. Victor saboreó con los ojos la vista que le regalaba su amado japonés. El pelinegro era un desastre total, pequeño y enrollado entre las telas oscuras, con el cabello desordenado, las ojeras marcadas y la baba seca en la comisura de sus labios.

—Umm... ¿Victoru?—El hombre azabache observó a su marido largamente, sus ojos entrecerrados con evidentes vestigios de sueño. Victor sonrió embobado ante la vista desaliñada de su omega. Quisotomar a Yuuri entre sus brazos, jamás soltarlo. Esconder a su omega del mundo, protegerlo de todo y todos.

—Buenos días, laposhka—Arrulló en un murmullo suave, intentando desenredar a su agotado cónyuge de las sábanas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuri recordara quién era y dónde estaba, abrió sus ojos con premura y se incorporó velozmente entre las sábanas, tanteando y buscando—Kami-sama, boku no akachan—Masculló con la voz temblorosa. Una mueca de dolor vislumbró en su cara cuando un dolor molesto pinchó en su interior. El preocupado alfa detuvo a su omega rápidamente, Yuuri sostuvo asustado los brazos de su marido con fuerza; su instintivo omega interno casi le hace gruñirle a su esposo—¡A-alfa!

—Yuuri, calma. Vas a hacerte daño, Zolotse—El platinado lo presionó gentilmente contra los almohadones.

—P-pero, Valerik...—El omega permaneció alerta, olfateando el aire intentando encontrar el aroma de su cachorro, observó nervioso el pequeño nido yaciente en la cama totalmente vacío—¿Dónde está Valerik, Victor?—El ruso frotó con cariño los brazos de su conmocionado amado.

—Está dormido en la sala, mis padres y Alena lo cuidan—Yuuri jadeó en respuesta. Un fuerte remordimiento lo golpeó en el pecho.

—P-perdón, y-yo...—Él se había quedado dormido mientras cuidaba a su bebé. Victor negó en la cabeza antes de besar con cariño la frente del japonés.

Hace tres días Valerik Victorovich Nikiforov-Katsuki llegó al mundo, pesando unos sanos 3,200 kg y midiendo 47 cm. Fue recibido con gran emoción y lágrimas y con su llegada, la labor de Victor y Yuuri Nikiforov como padres de vio gustosamente sellada.

El instinto paternal había golpeado fuertemente a Yuuri y a Victor, el primero volviéndose apegado y receloso con su bebé, apenas dejando que Victor y su madre se acercarán y lo cargaran en brazos; el segundo tomando un rol posesivo y desconfiado, casi gruñendo a quien sea que se acercara a su familia, la necesidad de proveer también se intensificó, buscando las formas de que su pareja se sintiera cómodo y a salvo. Valerik no se los ponía fácil tampoco, el recién nacido tenía una marcada mamitis aguda, llorando hasta que Yuuri lo arrullaba contra su pecho, o Victor le hablara hasta quedarse dormido.

Tanta atención dedicada a su bebé, las noches sin dormir lo suficiente, levantándose para darle el pecho y arrullarlo para que se durmiera habían hecho que Yuuri colapsara en la madrugada en el sofá, con su cachorro en brazos. Victor había caído casi inconsciente minutos antes, justo a los pies del mueble y su familia, fue el primero en levantarse a las seis de la mañana, cuando el timbre sonó revelando la visita de sus padres. Su madre tomó a Valerik de los brazos protectores pero inconscientes del japonés y Victor lo cargó hasta su habitación para dejarle descansar en la cama. Ya eran las once de la mañana y Victor quería que su omega por lo menos tomara el desayuno-almuerzo y llenara con leche materna un par de mamilas antes de volver a dormir.

—Está bien, Yuuri. Quiero que descanses hoy, ¿bien? Yo cuidaré a Valerik con mamá—Yuuri asintió lentamente, descansando su cuerpo adolorido contra las almohadas, no le gustaba mucho de permanecer separado de su bebé, pero estaba totalmente rendido y sería un problema colapsar una vez más. Victor volvió a besarle en la frente satisfecho y acercó la bandeja con una taza de cereal, manzana, pechuga al vapor y vegetales—Ten, come.

Yuuri siguió instrucciones sin reclamar. Estaba bien, su bebé estaba bien, en brazos de personas a las que le tenía mucha confianza. Él se repitió esas palabras varias veces mientras comía, casi como un mantra para calmar a su nervioso omega interno. Victor olió los niveles de estrés y ansiedad en las feromonas de su pareja y buscó una rápida solución.

—Ey, krasavitsa—Yuuri observó con grandes ojos a su esposo—¿Qué tal si terminas allí y bajas a dar de comer a Vale? Estoy seguro que mamá y papá estarán contentos de verte. —El azabache sonrió enternecido y asintió para luego comenzar a comer con más ganas. Una vez acabado el plato Victor ayudó a incorporarse a su omega, y se cambió el pijama por un conjunto más presentable, una blusa de lactancia celeste y un pantalón de algodón gris.

Al llegar a la sala de estar con paso lento y ayuda de Victor fue instantáneamente abrazado por Aleksandra y Natasha Nikiforova, las madres de Victor, y su hermana menor Alena permaneció con Valerik en brazos sentada en el sofá.

—¡Yuurenka! ¿Cómo has estado, cariño?—Preguntó amablemente Natasha, una bella omega de corto cabello rubio platinado y preciosos ojos azules, ella era muy afable y estrafalaria, era alta, apenas dos centímetros más baja que Yuuri y de muy buena figura. Está de más decir que prácticamente se había enamorado de Yuuri cuando lo conoció.

—Muy bien, Tasha, aun duele un poco cuando me muevo brusco pero casi nada—Ella asintió en entendimiento. El parto natural en primerizos solía dejar secuelas, sobre todo cuando los médicos debían intervenir para que el bebé alumbrara rápido.

—Aún me sorprende tenerlas aquí—Victor sentó a su marido en el sofá y Alana se acercó para entregarle a Valerik con cuidado, el pequeño bebé comenzó a removerse arrugando la carita sonrojada al oler a su madre, Yuuri arrulló con cariño antes de abrir su blusa y acercar a su cachorro a un pezón hinchado y rosado.

—Queríamos venir antes, pero en Moscú hubo una tormenta de nueve y las aerolíneas estaban cerradas—Habló esta vez Aleksandra, una preciosa alfa albina de profundos y abrumadores ojos grises, era alta, no tanto como Victor pero si pasaba a Yuuri, era más seria que su pareja pero muy amable.

—Mamochka estaba muy emocionada por venir—Alana una beta de 13 años murmuró viendo hipnotizada a su sobrino comer glotonamente. Ella no era la única, Victor no dejaba de observar fijamente el pecho de su esposo—Él es muy lindo—Yuuri la miró con cariño grato, Natasha acarició su cabello—Y come mucho.

—Sí, se parece mucho a ti y a Vitenka cuando eran bebés—Sonrió Aleksandra con nostalgia—Victor aun más, jamás le gustó tomar formula. Ambos eran unos niño de pecho.

Natasha sonrió a su pareja—Al parecer Vitenka todavía lo es—Ella había notado la mirada hambrienta y lujuriosa que su hijo mayor le dedicaba a su omega. Los padres primerizos se sonrojaron profundamente, tal vez Yuuri mucho -muchísimo- más que Victor.

La pareja mayor comenzó a carcajear desvergonzadamente.

Alya solo miró a sus madres sin entender.

* * *

 _¡HOLA! jajaja, esta no se la esperaban ¿Verdad? 3_

 _Un pequeño regalo para todas ustedes, sobre todo a Aly Rivera Rojas, quien cumplió años y sé que le gustan muchísimos mis historias, este está dedicado para ti, preciosa 3_

 ** _¡Los amo a todos!_**

 ** _¡besos!_**

 ** _Poka! Poka!_**

 ** _Zoey Namine._**


End file.
